dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Won Ho
Perfil *'Nombre artístico': Shin * Nombre'': ''Shin Won Ho / 신원호 * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Apodo: "El Príncipe de Publicidad", "Baby Face" y God of Dating * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 186 cm * Peso: 66 kg * Tipo de Sangre: A * Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio. * '''Signo Chino: '''Cabra * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, actor, compositor, modelo, bailarín, DJ de radio y MC. * '''Agencia: Amuse Korea Entertainment Dramas *[[Legend of the Blue Sea|'Legend of the Blue Sea']] (SBS, 2016-2017) *[[The Secret Message|'The Secret Message']] (Naver TV/LINE, 2015) *'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger' (Tv Asahi, 2015) *[[Run 60|'Run 60']] (Drama) (MBS, 2012) *[[Big|'Big']] (KBS2, 2012) *[[Bachelor's Vegetable Store|'Bachelor's Vegetable Store']] (Channel A, 2011) Películas *[[ZEDD|'ZEDD']] (2014) *[[Run 60: Game Over|'Run 60: Game Over']] (2012) Musicales * 2011: Carpe Diem (Junto a Sangmin) (Corea) Programas de Radio * Shin-kun no Yoru no Chuusday! como MC (2016-2017) (Japón) * FM Monobright (Centro de efectos especiales) * FM Yokohama Tresen (2015, junto a Takuya) * E * K FM Yokohama (2015 , DJ) * Ajaja Friday FM Yokohama (2015) Programas de TV * 2017: "Weekly Idol" Ep. 307: Segmento "Masked Idol" (3 cortos con sub esp. subidos al canal oficial de Weekly Idol en youtube ALL THE K-POP. Links: 1, 2 y 3) (14-6-17) * 2017: "Law of the Jungle" Edición Sumatra, Indonesia (Corea) (Junio 2017) * 2017: "The three great kings of Baek Jong-won" programa de comidas y variedad (Corea) (4-3-17) * 2017: "Yang Sechan's Ten" (junto a Takuya) (JTBC) (Corea) * 2016: "haru*hana": Entrevista subida al canal Tokyo News Channel de Youtube (Japón) (15-11-16) * 2015: "World Changing Quiz Show" (MBC) (9-10-15) (Corea) * 2015: "The World Ranking of Neptune and Imoto!" (Representando Corea) (Japón) * 2015: Music On TV (MC Junto A Takuya) (Japón) * 2015: Dating Alone (como MC) Junto a Takuya (JTBC) (Febrero y Marzo) * 2014: Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Episodio 12, cameo junto con Min de Miss A en el segmento de Key de SHINee y Arisa) * 2012: Sponge Zero (Corea) * 2012: 1 vs 100 (Junto a Takuya y Yongseok) (KBS2) (Corea) (17-07-12) Anuncios * 2014: Cube T-Shirt Beanpole (ropa) * 2014: Bike Repir Shop Beanpole (ropa) * 2014: Sumi chips (papas fritas) junto a Suzy de Miss A * 2013: VEGA BRAND: "We will rock you" (celular) * 2012: AUCTION (tienda de muebles) junto a Sully de F(x) * 2011: Skin food (productos para el rostro y la piel) * 2011: KT Wireless Wifi Cellphone (celular) * 2011: Dunkin Donuts (donas) * 2011: KT2000 *Cyworld * 2011: SUPER STYLE BEAN POLE (ropa) junto a G-Dragon Premios * 2012 7th Asia Awards: Mejor Modelo Masculino de Publicidad * 2012 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor Rookie Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop:Cross Gene. ** Posición: '''Vocalista , visual y líder en Corea Oficial * '''Gen: '''Presh Gene; Tiene un intenso brillo propio.Todo lo que toque será coloreado con colores brillantes. * '''Educación: Escuela de Arte de Radiodifusión Dong-A. * Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés y Alemán (básico) * '''Especialidades: Taekwondo, boxeo. * Personaje Favorito: Naruto. * Tipo ideal: '''Nana de After School * Le gustan mucho los perfumes de frutas. * Fue en realidad un modelo antes de su aparición en el CF. * Gracias a su aspecto y 186 cm de estatura, ha sido comparado con el actor Song Joong Ki . * Su encanto, belleza y asociación con G-Dragon aumentó su base de fans de la noche a la mañana. * Takuya lo definió como una persona "Cool". * Es el segundo miembro más alto de Cross Gene. * Comparte cuarto con Takuya. * Tiene un gran parecido a L de INFINITE y a Jeon Jung Kook de BTS * Junto con Takuya, son los miembros con más experiencia en la actuación, por eso su relación se ha fortalecido y se ha vuelto más estrecha. * Reveló que su ídolo es su padre, ya que lo considera un perfecto modelo a seguir. * En una entrevista preguntaron quien era el miembro que más come, y apuntaron a Shin y Takuya. * Tiene su programa de radio japones llamado E*K Fm Yokohama. * En una entrevista dijo así: "Fui a Japón a visitar las aguas termales con mamá y papá. Usé el japonés que había aprendido para eso. Mi profesor de japonés es Takuya. Conocí a Takuya cuando empecé a interesarme por aprender el idioma. Mi japonés mejoró mucho y comencé a hablar con él en japonés. En esos días, yo le hacía preguntas en japonés y él me las respondía en coreano". * Se volvió muy conocido por sus muchos CF's que tuvo en Corea. * Su tipo ideal es Elsa de la película "Frozen". Había dicho: Me enamoré de ella cuando soltó su cabello mientras cantaba "Let it go". ¿Dónde debería ir para poder verla? ¿A Rusia?. Y se rió después. * Su tipo ideal es Nana de After School , al igual que el de sus compañeros Sangmin y Casper. * En las fotos para una revista los internautas piensan que se parece a Kim Hyun Joong . * En una entrevista le preguntaron a sangmin quien tenia la piel mas suave y el contesto '''Shin. * Le gusta mucho el café americano. * Es muy generoso y amable con las personas. * Se ganó el apodo de "God of Dating" después de ganarse el corazón de las espectadores femeninas e incluso Kwon Yu Ri de Girls' Generation en Dating Alone. * Habló un poco de portugués en la presentación en Brasil del Anime Friends. * Su club de fans brasileras le regalaron un traje de Naruto, y el no dejó de usarlo durante todo el dia. * Es el primer coreano en actuar en una serie nininger de Japón. * Los fans lo eligieron como uno de los tres famosos con los que quieren pasar navidad en encuesta para la revista Women Insight. * En el MV de Play With Me decían que se parecía a L de Death Note en el final. * Lo emparejan mucho con Takuya. * Dijo que si tuviera que elegir una sola cosa que llevar con él a una isla desierta elegiría a Yongseok, ya que sabe cocinar, es masculino, no tiene miedo de muchas cosas y lava muy bien los platos. * Participo en el drama coreano "Bachelor's Vegetable Store" en 2011 e interpreto el papel bajo el nombre de "Lee Chan Sol" * Hizo una aparición en la serie de tv japonesa "Shuriken Sentai Ninninger" (Power Rangers) del episodio 25 haciendo el rol de "Silver" en el 2015. * En "Legends of the blue sea" interpreto a un hacker llamado Tae Oh durante 2016 y 2017 * Apareció en el programa Yang Sechan's Ten junto a Takuya. * No pudo asistir a las grabaciones de Weekly Idol por choques de horarios, el estaba en Japon grabando un programa. * Hizo una aparicion especial en We got married en el segmento de Key de Shinee y Arisa, en donde tuvo una cita a ciegas con Min de Miss A. Shin y Arisa pertenecen a la misma empresa. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRnRKrhri0Y&t=194s * En el programa Law of the Jungle comio una clase de gusano vivo y dijo que cuando no tiene horarios que cumplir raramente se baña y que estuvo dos semanas sin cambiarse la ropa interior * Tiene un blog y programa de radio japones llamado SHIN-kun no Yoru no Chuusday! * En una V LIVE dijo que le gusta el café oscuro sin crema ni azúcar. * En los music videos "Future" y "One Take" esta vestido de manera muy similar. * En su instagram tiene varias fotos con Jong Hoon de FTISLAND (son cercanos), una con la actriz Hong Jin young y una con Niel de Teen Top, entre otras celebridades. * En la dance version de "Play with me" en el minuto 2:00 puede verse que comete un error en los pasos. * Hizo cover de los temas: "It's fortunate" del cantante Lee Juck (en coreano), "Because it's warm" de Kumamushi (en japones), "Close your eyes" de Ken Hirai (en japones) y "When I can't sing" de Se7en (en coreano). * Junto a Takuya hicieron un cover del tema "Kazoku ni narou yo (Vamos a convertirnos en una familia)" de Masaharu Fukuyama. * Canto el tema "Kimi no rizumu" en el "Super Handsome Live", un concierto que se realiza a fines de cada año donde participan varios artistas masculinos de Amuse. * Canto el OST para el drama Bachelor's Vegetable Store junto a otros actores. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgVtw2da1BY * Junto con Takuya cantaron el tema "Baby Tonight" en japones, un tema inedito propio del grupo que no aparece en la discografia. * Canto "Secret Message" junto al artista SKOLOR (hizo un acompañamiento con rap), un tema en japones inedito, propio del grupo que no pertenece a la discografia. * Interpreto el papel bajo el nombre de "Park Hong Ki" en el drama japones "Run 60" y en la pelicula "Run 60: Game Over"''' '''en el 2012 * Interpreto el papel bajo el nombre de "Kang Kyung Joon" en el drama coreano "Big" * Interpreto el papel de un ex-convicto bajo el nombre de "Nine" en "ZEDD" en el 2014 * Interpreto el papel bajo el nombre de "Choi Gan" en el drama coreano "Secret Message" en el 2015 * Hizo un cameo en el capitulo 11 como el asistente de Misaki en el drama japones "Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage?" en el 2016 * Apareció solo en Weekly Idol en el episodio 307 en el segmento Masked Idol, bajo el nombre clave de "Face genious (rostro apuesto)" (Junio 2017). Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Han Cinema *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Galería Sh16.jpg Sh14.jpg Sh13.jpg Sh12.jpg Sh11.jpg Sh1.jpg Sh5.jpg Sh6.jpg Sh9.jpg Sh17.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1991